What if Fresh TV was founded in 1979?
This is an alternate reality theory devoted to Fresh TV, a television production house based in Canada, knowing for producing television programs geared towards children and teens, which founded in 2004 by Jennifer Pertsch. In addition to this version, we can imagine if this company founded in 1979, starting off as TV production studio before expanding itself into a production studio since 1982 See and learn what would've changed and enjoy. List of changes * Fresh TV would have been originally known as Fresh Enterprises (1979-2004), then Fresh TV (2004-2009, 2016-present), and then Fresh (2009-2016). * Fresh TV would have its original founders named Frank Scott, Jack Brockhouse, and Nova Woodward (not real people, just made up). * Fresh TV would have started as a television production studio before starting an film production studio in 1982. * 6teen would've been debuted in 1988 rather being debuted in 2004. * Stoked would've been debuted in 2003 rather than being debuted in 2009. * Total Drama would've been debuted in 1997 rather than being debuted in 2007. * Bunks would've been released in 1982 before being remade in 2013. * My Babysitter's a Vampire would've been released in 1991 as an animated film before being remade in 2010 as a live-action film. Information Fresh TV Inc. is a Canadian media and entertainment company headquartered in Toronto, Ontario. Founded in 1979, formerly known as Fresh Enterprises (1979-2004), Fresh (2009-2016), it was founded by Frank Scott, Jack Brockhouse, and Nova Woodward. as They have been successful in establishing internationally recognized brands such as Stoked, 6teen and the Total Drama franchise. They have recently expanded their focus to include live-action, with Really Me! and Backstage. History Films 1980s * * * * Bunks (1982) * * * Assassin Of Time (1985) * * * 1990s * * My Babysitter's a Vampire (1991) * * * * * * Beginning Of The New World (1994) * * * Agent During The Night (1996) * * * 2000s * * * * * * * * * * 2010s * * * * * * * * * * 2020s * * * * * * * * * * * * Television 1970s-1980s * * Man In The Middle (1981-1986) * * * * 6teen (1988-1994) * * 1990s * * * Thunder Magic (1991-1995) * * * * Raphael IV (1993-1996) * * * Servants of the Berserk (1994-1998) * * * Total Drama (1997-2002) * * 2000s * * Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race (2003) * Stoked (2003-2007) * 6teen: The New Adventures (2004-2010) * * * * * Total DramaRama (2007-2010) * * 2010s * * Really Me! (2011-2013) * * Grojband (2013-2015) * * * Backstage (2016-2017) * * * 2020s * * * * * * * * * Cancelled projects Other media Logo history 1979-1982 Fresh_Enterprises_logo_(1979-1982).png|1979-1982 Fresh Enterprises logo (1979-1982, print).png|Print variant. Fresh Enterprises logo (1979-1982, On-screen).png|1979-1982 (On-screen) Fresh Enterprises logo (1979-1982, On-screen, Widescreen version).png|1979-1982 (On-screen, Widescreen version) Fresh_Enterprises_Symbol_1979.png|Symbol only. 1982-1994 Fresh_Enterprises_logo_(1982-1994).png|1982-1994 Fresh Enterprises logo (1982-1987, On-screen).png|1982-1987 (On-screen) Fresh Enterprises logo (1987-1990, On-screen).png|1987-1990 (On-screen) Fresh Enterprises logo (1990-1994, On-screen).png|1990-1994 (On-screen) Fresh Enterprises logo (1982-1994, print 1).png|Print variant. Fresh Enterprises logo (1982-1994, print 2).png|Print variant 2. Fresh_Enterprises_Symbol_1982.png|Symbol only. 1994-2004 Fresh_Enterprises_logo_(1994-2004).png|1994-2004 Fresh_Enterprises_20_Years_logo_(1999).png|20 Years variant (1999) Fresh Enterprises logo (1994-1998, On-screen).png|1994-1998 (On-screen) Fresh Enterprises logo (1998-2004, On-screen).png|1998-2004 (On-screen) Fresh_Enterprises_logo_(1994-2004, print).png|Print variant. Fresh_Enterprises_logo_(1994-2004, print 2).png|Print variant 2. Fresh_Enterprises_Symbol_1994.png|Symbol only. 2004-2016 Fresh TV 2004.png|2004-2009 Fresh 2009.png|2009-2016 Fresh_30_Years_logo_(2009).png|30 Years variant (2009) Fresh TV 2004 print.png|2004-2009 (Print variant) Fresh 2009 print.png|2009-2016 (Print variant) Fresh_TV_Symbol_2004.png|Symbol only. 2016-present Fresh TV 2016.png|2016-present Fresh TV 2016 print.png|Print variant. Trivia *TBD Poll /Poll Category:Fresh TV Category:Alternate Reality Category:What If? Category:TobySilva77's ideas Category:TobySilva77's Theories Category:Theories Category:Television production companies Category:Television production companies of Canada Category:Companies based in Toronto Category:Entertainment companies of Canada Category:Television companies